Laura Takes Her Medicine
by jtx
Summary: This story is based around the episode "Music Box". In the episode, Laura steals a music box from Nellie. Nellie catches her. Nellie makes Laura do whatever she says in exchange for not telling on Laura. This includes making Laura be mean to a little girl named Anna. Laura finally confesses but doesn't get punished. I decided to write a story where she is punished.


**Laura Takes Her Medicine**

"I'm ready to take my medicine", Laura says to Charles. Charles replies, "Well, part of that medicine is going to be up to Mr. Oleson. First thing in the morning, you and I are going to the Mercantile and having a talk with him". Laura nods and says "yes sir".

Charles takes a deep breath and looks Laura straight in the eye. She looks up at him. He continues and says slowly, "And, I think you know what _else_ we're going to have to do". Laura knows exactly what he means. She gulps and stutters to get it out, "yes sir". Laura wants to cry now. It has been a long time since she has gotten a whipping.

Charles lectures, "Now Half Pint, you know that I hate to punish you. But, not only did you steal a music box, you also lied about it and tried to cover it up. On top of that, this resulted in you hurting your friend Anna and making her cry. I'm going to have to give you a whipping for that".

Mary interjects, "But Pa, Nellie made her do those things. It was Nellie's fault. She…" Charles cuts Mary off. "Mary, I know what Nellie did was wrong, but your sister also wrong. If she had come to us in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!", he tells Mary. Mary looks at Laura. Just the night before she was so mad at Laura for being mean to Anna. Now she feels sorry for her. Fighting tears, Mary pleads "But Pa…" Again, Charles cuts her off and orders her to hush.

"Now Half Pint, I want you to go upstairs, get out of those wet clothes, and get ready for bed. I'll be up there in a few minutes", Charles orders. Laura starts to go upstairs. "Let me help her", Mary says. The two of them go up to the loft.

Caroline turns and walks in the kitchen. Charles follows her. She stands at the sink with her back to him. "Caroline, you know I have to do it. She has got to learn a lesson", he says. Caroline replies, "I know, Charles. She does. Stealing and lying. You've got to punish her for that. I just hate whenever you have to raise a hand". Charles sighs, "I know. Little Half Pint doesn't need a whipping very often".

Up in the loft, Mary helps Laura get into her night gown. She wears nothing under it. The material is not thick enough to be much protection from her impending whipping. She would feel the sting plenty. Mary puts her gown over her head. "Well, I guess I'm ready", Laura says. She swallows hard, and her heart picks up a few beats. Mary gives her a hug and tells her she is sorry.

Charles comes up the ladder. Laura's eyes widen. She takes a deep breath. "Mary, I want you to go downstairs", he says. Mary obeys but gives Charles a stare as she descends the loft.

Laura stands like a statue. Charles walks over to her. He takes a hold of hands and squeezes them as he looks down at her and into her eyes. "Half Pint, do you know why I've got to do this, why I've got to give you a whipping?", he asks. Laura, fighting tears, answers "Yes sir. I stole the music box and then lied about Nellie giving it to me. And then I was mean to Anna and hurt her". Charles lets out a breath and says, " Yeah, that's it".

Charles pulls out a desk chair and sits down. "Alright, come bend over my lap", he says. Laura doesn't move. "Come on, Half Pint. Let's get it over with", he says. Laura walks over and slowly lays across his lap. Now Charles is fighting back tears. He never wants to punish his children, especially Half Pint. He adjusts her on his lap.

SWAT! SWAT! Charles brings his hand down firmly across Laura's bottom. With the sting, she squirms a little and cries. Mary sits at the table and hears the swats. Mary grimaces as she hears the swats land. SWAT! Caroline is out in the kitchen and sighs as the whipping continues. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! 3 in rapid succession that time.

Laura cries. It stings. It also hurts her feelings. She and her Pa have a special relationship, and it hurts her feelings when he has to punish her. SWAT! SWAT! Laura's bottom stings, and she cries.

After 8 firm swats, Charles stops. With Laura still draped across his lap, he asks "Is this ever going to happen again, Half Pint?". "No Sir", she says through her tears. He lifts her up and stands her on her feet in front of him. Her face is saturated with tears. Charles says, "Good. That's my girl. We're not going to have to do this again, are we"? "No Sir", Laura says as she starts to cry more. "You stay up here and think about it for a little while", Charles says as he exits the loft.

Charles gets back downstairs. Mary tries to race upstairs. Charles grabs her, "Mary, give her some time to be alone for a few minutes". Mary slowly sits back down.

Charles put his hat and coat on. "Charles, where are you going?", asks Caroline. "I'm going to check on the stock", he answers. "But Charles, it's raining hard", she counters. Charles looks at her, and then she knows that he too needs to be alone for a few minutes. The whipping hurt him more than it did Laura, and Caroline knows this. She is silent as he goes out to the barn to have a good cry of his own.

Once everyone is composed again, Caroline asks Laura if she is hungry and wants some supper. Laura eats a little bit as she sits at the table. Charles sits down beside her and says "Half Pint, I'm sorry I had to give you a whipping". "I know, Pa. I know why. I should have told you about this last week when it happened. I just knew how disappointed you would be in me. I wanted to try to make it right on my own", Laura says.

"Well, the only way to make it right was to come to me or your Ma. Half Pint, we never want you to worry about coming to us when you get in trouble. You can make things a lot easier on yourself by telling the truth. You know the reason you got a whipping tonight was because you lied to your Ma and me. I want you to always remember to tell us the truth in the future, okay?", Charles lectures.

"Yes Sir. I will", Laura answers. Caroline says, "Laura, we love you so much, and we didn't expect that you would never make a mistake. Parents have to expect that. The important thing is, you owned up to it". Laura smiles at her Ma and Pa. Mary then smiles at Laura.

"Now young lady, do you have any homework?", Charles asks. "Yes Sir, a little, but it won't take me long to do", Laura answers. "Alright, why don't you get on upstairs and finish it", he says. Laura and Mary go upstairs. A little while later, Charles and Caroline come up and tell their girls goodnight. Charles reminds Laura about going to see Mr. Oleson first thing in the morning. She asks if they can go get Anna first where she can go too, since she has been the one hurt in all this. Charles agrees and kisses her goodnight.

When Laura and Mary are alone, Mary asks Laura, "Did it hurt?" Laura answers, "Not too much". Mary says, "It sounded like it hurt". Laura admits, "Well, I guess it hurt a little". Mary puts her arm around Laura and comforts her. They go to sleep.

3


End file.
